fempirorfandomcom-20200216-history
Fempiror
++ The Fempiror Race Physiology The vampire myth is based upon a race called Fempiror. The word Fempiror comes from the Felletterusk language meaning “new warrior,” for they were warriors in the Felletterusk army until their physiology was modified. The modification was intended to improve the speed and strength of the warriors, but it ended creating other changes as well. The serum created by Voivode Draculya made the following changes to human physiology: * Enhanced speed - Fempiror can move fast enough to dodge or block bullets * Enhanced strength - Tests conducted indicate that a lone Fempiror has been able to lift up to 1500 pounds - this fact may not hold true for every Fempiror as bodies and individual physiology differ. * Deadly aversion to a spectrum of light prevalent in sunlight - specifically ultraviolet radiation - exposure to UV rays results in 1st degree burns on exposed skin - prolonged exposure will result in death * lowered body temperature from 98.6 degrees Fahrenheit (37 degrees Celsius) to approximately 48 degrees Fahrenheit (8.8 degrees Celsius). The near frozen central body temp increases the life span of the Fempiror like cryogenic freezing. As a result, a Fempiror will only age one year physically for every ten that pass. * The ability to change anyone into a Fempiror using their own blood - the original Fempiror serum developed by Voivode attacks the physiology and makes the blood of the subject into that of a Fempiror. Therefore, the mixing of Fempiror blood with human blood will cause the human to become a Fempiror. * Sterility - due primarily to the cold body temperature, the biological processes necessary for reproduction in women is not possible. As a result, the Fempiror cannot reproduce. For a ray of hope, however, it is useful to note that as Fempiror, women also do not ovulate. Tests on Fempiror women have revealed the ovaries in a cryogenic state complete with all the eggs a woman would have had at the time of transmutation. So if at some point in the future, a cure is found for the Fempiror condition, reproduction may (and only tentatively may) be possible. * Aversion to garlic, citrus, and white oak - Voivode theorized that the aversion to these substances actually indicates their potential curative properties to the Fempiror condition, however, any combination thereof has failed to produce any kind of cure. Aging Due to the slower aging process Fempiror go through, they appear much younger than their actual age. Fempiror apparent ages are calculated using three years: * Year of birth * Year of transmutation * Current year For example: Kaltesh was born in 1575, transmutated in 1595, and the current year is 1775. 1. Figure age at transmutation: 1595 - 1575 = 20 2. Figure difference between current year and year transmutated: 1775 - 1595 = 180 3. Divide previous result by 10: 180 / 10 = 18 4. If result is a decimal number, round to nearest whole number. (i.e. 18.1-4 would round to 18; 18.5-9 would round to 19) 5. Add divided result to age at transmutation: 20 + 18 = 38 Kaltesh was 200, but appeared to be 38 during The Initiation of David.